


Permission

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 31-days, Gen, One-Shots, Preventers (Gundam Wing), gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: Post-canon/future - To foster good relations with the public, Preventers came up with an idea.For the 31-days @ Lj June 2017 challenge





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** for 31_days LJ // June 01 2017 - Quickly, yes or no? Which is it to be?  
>  **Summary:** Post-canon/future - To foster good relations with the public, Preventers came up with an idea.  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I haven't written fanfics for awhile. My last update on LJ is two years ago. ;;; So here's just a little ficlet.

 

 

 

 Lunchtime would have been a quiet affair if it wasn't for the unsubtle glances some of his peers were giving him. The looks weren't threatening, though, more like. Odd. Very odd.

Agent Gen and Agent Salvador from Internal Affairs sent him dazzling smiles when Wufei passed them on his way to mess hall.

 

Agent Kennedy from the PR department also greeted him enthusiastically along the way and thanked him for providing creative ideas for the organization in time of peace. Whatever those creative ideas entailed, Wufei never managed to get Agent Kennedy to spill with the way Agent Kennedy expertly dodged all Wufei’s attempts for info gathering. As expected from the PR department, all trained in avoiding direct questions.

 

Wufei's eyebrows rose up when he received more friendly looks from the rookies from the ICT department--the ones Wufei had had the honor to whip into shape during their physical training seminars. Last he remembered, he was still considered the uptight hardass trainer whom everyone had a burning hatred against.

 

Wufei felt eyes on his back. His skin prickled underneath their stares and maybe it's just his imagination, but there were audible whispering and chuckling behind his back. And nobody seemed to be hiding their interested gazes from him

 

If it weren't for his growling stomach, Wufei would have stopped heading for the mess hall and turn right back into his office, calling for take out service from the nearest Chinese restaurant instead. Or demanded them to say their peace in his face.

 

Something was up today.

 

By the time Wufei made it to the mess hall, shoulders tense, jawline tight, he was on his guard, pushing open the door.

 

His eyes blinked at the sight of many agents roaming the area. The queue was longer than anticipated. About twelve people to go before it's Wufei's turn.

 

Nobody looked up when Wufei entered the mess hall.

 

He let out a relieved sigh and decided to focus ahead of the queue, squinting his eyes on the blackboard to see what was on the menu. He had already to push the discomfiting suspicion to the back of his mind in favor of glancing around the hall, wondering why so many Preventer agents were taking lunch at that same hour.

 

His eyes caught sight of Agent Maxwell and Yuy sitting at the tiny round table in the corner between the windows and the kitchen counter. Maxwell waved, beckoning him to join their table.

 

Wufei grabbed a tray, filled it with selected food items from the menu (tikka massala chicken on rice, mashed potatoes salad and a can of tea), paid for his selection with his Preventer ID and made his way towards Maxwell's table.

 

"Fei!" Maxwell greeted him enthusiastically as he shoved a spoonful lunch into his mouth, while patted the bench beside him to offer Wufei a seat.

 

"Hello." Yuy, who sat across Maxwell, acknowledged him with a nod.

 

"Yuy. Maxwell." Wufei greeted as he set his tray on the table and slid beside Maxwell.

 

"Good to see you're a human like most of us, Fei.” At Wufei’s look, Maxwell elaborated. “Having lunch away from your desk and all." Pointed at Wufei's tray. "The chicken is great. The sauce could be a bit spicier, though. But I guess the chef probably didn't want to give us a stomach burn while we're on duty."

 

"I can handle spicy." Wufei sniffed and raised a spoonful of tikka massala chicken into his mouth to make a point. He didn't wince or sputter when the fire burned across his tongue and his mouth, instead he stubbornly chewed his food and swallowed. "Not spicy enough. But it's adequate." He said primly.

 

Maxwell grinned and shot Yuy a triumphant look. "See? You should've tried the chicken as well."

 

Yuy grunted, his eyebrows knitting together into a frown, but remain silent as he worked his way through the mashed potatoes with a put-off expression.

 

"Speaking of duty, have you seen the new announcement from the Commander?"

 

"Which one?" Wufei asked.

 

"The one that Barton said we should look out for. Fostering good rep with the citizens." Yuy answered.

 

Wufei licked off the sauce from the corner of his mouth. "No, not yet. Was it important?"

 

"You really should've checked it out sooner, Fei!" Maxwell quickly fished out his phone from the back pocket and opened the general Preventer mail service. "Here! See for yourself. Your name is on that list, by the way. So congratulations on making the cut. Heero didn't though."

 

"Thank goodness." Yuy muttered, sighing as he scooped his mashed carrots and potatoes into his mouth.

 

"I would've totally dragged you into the list if you hadn't insisted on getting that mission on that day." Maxwell said.

 

"What list? What cut?" Wufei demanded, his stomach feeling a bit queasy, as he reached for Maxwell's phone and stared at the message headline.

 

 **MISSION: TRYOUTS FLASH MOB DANCE EVENT.**  
  
He skimmed through the introduction and then scanned the message for anything of importance. Until he found his name at the very top of the list of volunteer dancers.

 

"I never signed up for this." Wufei's face reddened as he glared at both his seat companions. "Did you hack into the system to add my name?"

 

"No." Yuy raised his eyebrows at him. "Why would we do that?"

 

Maxwell looked equally puzzled. "What are you talking about? Didn't you answer the survey last week for the PR department?"

 

"I did not-" Wufei scoffed but then stopped as he tried to recall anything from the previous week. He had a short handler mission, then went through old case files and administrative works for the new Preventer branches in Mars and then-

 

"They had asked if anyone was interested in a charity surprise event." Maxwell explained helpfully. "There was a permission slip in the back where they asked whether you'd take part of in it or not. Did you or did you not tick the yes or no box, Fei?"

 

What survey? What yes and no-

 

Wufei stopped, stared at Maxwell. And then at Yuy.

 

Horrified.

 

The stares Wufei had been getting the whole time, now made perfect sense. Everyone had seen the announcement and his name.

 

"So you did." Maxwell said seriously, but his twinkling eyes said otherwise. “I heard the PR were ecstatic when they saw you signed up and your fanclub all signed up as well. It seems your reputation precedes you, Fei.”

 

"I didn’t!” Wufei protested. “What fanclub?” His eyes flashing and his mind trying to work out the idea of being part of a project without his knowledge. “Barton. I let him fill in the survey for me." Wufei growled and shot up from his seat to rush out of the mess hall, food forgotten. “I’m going kill him.”

   
  
 

_**END** _

 

~~"I hope Trowa puts Dancing Queen on the playlist." Duo grinned.~~

 

~~"If he's alive to add that to the list."~~

 

~~"Oh! You know that song?" Duo smirked. "Everyone was excited when they heard about the dance. Including Quatre. Didn't he say he wants to join in as well?"~~

 

~~"Yes."~~

 

~~"Aww, this sucks though. Why are we on duty when Fei, Tro and Quat are out there dancing a flashmob?"~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
